


Warm Day

by Phoenix_Amour



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Amour/pseuds/Phoenix_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a nice day and the residents of the Tea House are enjoying it to it's fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted there to be some Gilder and Linneus fanfiction to read but there was none. They deserve it so I'm writing some.
> 
> It's not done...

 

          Linneus hummed softly to himself while pruning the roses. It was a nice day out— the sun was shining brightly, a soft breeze ruffled his pink hair and song birds sung in the distance— perfect for gardening. 

 

          Unlike other days, today was pretty relaxed. It seemed like everyone was off enjoying the nice day instead of coming to the teahouse. This didn’t really bother Linneus for it gave him time to catch up on his own little chores. Even Axis was using today to do something productive. He and Mercutio had gone down to the market to get more… Toys. Even though Axis had gone reluctantly, he still seemed a bit happy to get out of the house. Claret and Rory were cleaning up around the house and making sweets for everyone. Lilith was sulking in her room, which brought a smile to Linneus’ face, and Atros was in his office. 

 

          Linneus finished trimming his last rose before wiping the sweat off his face and standing up to head back inside. It was a lot cooler in here than out in the garden for that, Linneus was grateful. Though the sun was nice, it was also starting to burn his pale skin and a courtesan such as he could not have that. It would ruin his beauty. (If that was even possible. Have you seen what he looks like?) 

 

          The lovely man put his roses in a vase and placed them neatly on the table. Claret always said that she liked seeing them there, it added some sweetness to the usually derogatory conversations that were held at that table. With a satisfied smile, Linneus headed upstairs to his room to change into more comfortable clothing as well as a much needed shower. He disrobed himself quickly for the desire to wash off the sweat was great. Linneus hummed happily to himself while he washed his silky hair and dowsed himself in soaps that smelled of flowers. By the time he was done bathing himself, Linneus smelled like an entire garden and then some. The pinkette loved it. 

 


End file.
